<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坤異/無題 by ruby0204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020097">坤異/無題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204'>ruby0204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在蔡徐坤看来，用爱包容别人、众生平等的温柔是最残酷的无心之举。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, 坤异 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>坤異/無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>都说他是温柔的，一双下垂狗狗眼天生看人便显得深情款款，好似他满心满眼全世界便只有你一人，可是实际上那双眼中从不曾让特定身影停留过。<br/>
这样的人怎么能跟他说爱？<br/>
动作越发狠戾，牙齿深陷皮肉咬得又深又重，这样的力道换了谁都能痛呼出声，偏生那痛呼被硬是扼杀在喉间，不常见人的虎牙紧咬下唇。多汗体质的人此刻整个人湿漉漉汗津津的，眼中泛着水光，眼神却同往日没有任何差别。<br/>
他怎么能甘心被当成和其他人一模一样的存在，狮子的占有欲高涨热烈，一旦被他锁定他就不可能松手，这只能是他的。<br/>
哪怕这人没有心，哪怕这人只懂得用爱包容别人。<br/>
「坤、坤……」<br/>
破碎的呻吟喊的全是他的名，充满渴求与讨饶，可这尚未满足他，手掌掐着劲瘦的腰，他恶意地去磨他，压沉嗓音。<br/>
「子异，喊出来｡」<br/>
他要这人在他身下丧失所有理性，这是他才能看见的，谁都别想染指。<br/>
这是他的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>